


Prompt: "You can hold onto me if you're scared, you know?"

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Reader gets frightened during a space storm, and Yondu comforts her.





	Prompt: "You can hold onto me if you're scared, you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received for the prompt: "You can hold onto me if you're scared, you know?"

You were just about to fall asleep when you suddenly felt the ship begin to shake and heard what sounded like an explosion coming from somewhere too close for comfort. You hid your head under your blanket as the Eclector gave another shuddering lurch. You had been living on the ship for a while now, but this was the first time you had ever experienced anything like this. Was the ship under attack? You cursed your fight-or-flight reflex, which always failed you when you were this frightened. You were essentially frozen. You wanted to go find out what was going on, at least, but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t make yourself move. A tear slipped down your face as the ship continued to shake. 

Suddenly the room seemed to tilt, and you rolled out of the bed, landing on the hard floor with a thud. You groaned, then got to your feet. No matter what was going on out there, you couldn’t stand to be by yourself anymore. You quickly pulled on your boots, wrapped your blanket around your shoulders, and hurried into the hallway in your pajamas. You headed in the direction of Yondu’s quarters, even though you weren’t sure he’d even be there. You were hoping you would at least meet someone on the way. 

You kept running until another shuddering jolt forced you into the wall. You slid to the floor at the same time you heard someone around the corner say, “Ow!” 

You recognized the voice. “Kraglin?”

_“Y/N?”_

He rounded the corner, and you breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh my God, I am so happy to see you! What’s going on?”

He helped you stand, then answered, “Space storm. Nasty one, too. Cap’n sent me to check on ya. Are ye okay?”

“Yeah, I’m a little freaked out, and I might be a little bruised in the morning, but I’m okay.”

“Ya sure? Yer shakin’ like a leaf.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Ya wanna go back to yer room now?”

“No! I mean, uh, I don’t really want to be alone.” 

“Don’t blame ya. These things can be scary.”

The ship was still shaking, which made walking difficult, but Kraglin helped you keep your balance. Finally, you reached Yondu’s quarters.

“I got her, Cap’n. If ya don’t need anythin’ else right now, I’m gonna go help Tullk.”

“That’s fine, Kraglin. C’mon in, Y/N. Ya doin’ okay?”

You walked into the room on shaky legs, but when the ship gave another lurch, they gave out completely and you hit the floor. Yondu was by your side in an instant.

“Are you okay?”

“I… I think so.”

“Maybe we should jus’ stay down here. Might be safer than standin’.”

“Good idea.” 

He sat down on the floor next to you, as you adjusted the blanket around your legs.

“Ya sure yer okay? Yer tremblin’.” He was looking at you with concern in his red eyes.

You nodded, but he didn’t seem to believe you.

“You can hold onto me if yer scared, ya know?” His voice held its familiar teasing tone, but you could tell his offer was sincere.

You didn’t hesitate, snuggling closer to him and wrapping an arm around his waist, as you inhaled the warm, leathery smell of his coat. 

In a quiet voice, you told him, “Thank you.”

“Yer welcome,” he replied, putting his arm around you. 

The steady rise and fall of his chest calmed you, and you managed to finally ignore the shaking of the ship as you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
